Keiichiro's Screwup
by A Jedi and Her Kitten
Summary: Kei's screwed up BIG TIME. RyouxIchigo main pairing with MxKish PxT LxPai KxZ or KxC Note: The orginal title was Yuzua Sakura Yanagi
1. Screwed up

**Hey! Rei-chan Here! Just wanna say that I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. They all wanted to come with me but according to Mia Ikumi & Reiko Yoshida It's not a democracy, It's a dictatorship. I can't own them until ALL the people ahead of me on the list DIE! But Citrine/Yuzua is mine, ALL MINE!**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Ribbon Citrine Crush!" An orange figure cried at a dog kirema anima. "For endangering the planet I will make you pay!" "Liquid Citrine Fan Full Power!" A pink, yellow, orange, and green fan sent a wave of liquid to the dog's eyes.

"Ichigo, I think we're a little late. Pudding's got it covered." said Mint. Zakuro looked at Mint.

"Pudding." Zakuro said calmly.

"Onee-sama, I'm here! Na no da!" Ichigo grabbed Masha.

"Masha! Contact Ryou!" Masha shakes up and down. "Mint, Pudding capture that girl."

"Okay!"

"Hey Ryou!"

"Hey Strawberry, How'd the battle go?"

"We didn't fight. Some girl in an orange outfit, with a fan killed it."

"Oh so Pudding's suit changed colors and she got new powers?"

"No, Ryou who the heck's that?" Zakuro had the now pudding-covered girl tied up, and was looking into Masha's screen.

"I dunno." Ryou started checking through the lab.

"If it helps she has marbled cat ears."

"It does a lot." Ryou said, as he roamed through the seemingly endless drawers.

Ichigo started watching 'Citrine' struggle. 'Come on, I want an explanation Ryou.'

Zakuro listened to Masha's Speakers. Ryou was yelling.

"Kkkkeeeeiiiiiiicccchhhiiiiirrrrooooo! I thought we had ELEVEN Types of feline DNA! Do you know what happened?"

"Huh?" It then dawned on him then.

♥_ Flashback♥ _

_ Keiichiro was at the café alone in the lab. He thought he had heard something upstairs and went to check it out He saw Alto leaving and walked back downstairs. On the last stair he tripped and being a cook, and not a ninja, landed on a random button. The computer screen flashed. _

_ "Red Data Marbled Cat Genes Released. Compatible Human Found." He looked at the info on the screen:  
_

_Location Found: Park 13th Ave and Main Street_

'_Not far from here. I can find her.'_

_Name: Yuzua Sakura Yanagi_

_Age: Fourteen_

_DNA: Marbled Cat_

_English Translation: Citrine Cherry Willow_

_Hair: Red, Orange, Blonde_

_Eyes: Green_

"_Power Pendant Dispensing"_

'_Oh great she just had a pendant appear out of nowhere. I've gotta find her!' Keiichiro ran to the park._

_ 'Yuzua Yanagi! I need to find Yuzua Yanagi Blonde, Orange, and Red hair with Green Eyes.' _

_ "Over There!" He said to no one in particular. "Yuzua Yanagi?" _

_ "Who wants to know?" _

_ "Pardon my manners," 'Damn, Where are they today? I just ran up to a total stranger and demanded her name.' _

_ "I'm Keiichiro Akasaka. Please if you are Yuzua Sakura Yanagi, I need to talk to you in private." __He all but begged on his knees, while looking her over. _

_ "Yes, I am." They went to the other end of the park. _

_ "So, how do you know my name anyway?" _

_ "It's a long story." After finding a bench, Keiichiro explained everything that had happened and said she should "Find" a power pendant, either tonight or tomorrow. He neglected to mention the ears and tail popping out occasionally or the chance of turning into a cat. He told her that the pendant would only start working when it was ready. His cell rang. _

_ "Hello?" _

_ "Kei, Where are you?" _

_ "Hey Ryou, I took a walk. I'll be back soon, I have to go. Bye." He hung up. "Hey, Yuzua, I have got to go. If you have any questions call me on my cell. Please, hand me your phone." He programmed his number. "See you around." "Good Bye Citrine!" _

_♥End Flashback♥_

"Uh, um, no, there's no marbled cat DNA missing from here, it's not missing! You, uh, you threw it out the window!"

"Okay one how'd you know what type of DNA was missing? Two, we HAD twelve at one point, of course until I and Ichigo came into the picture. Three, Why would I EVER throw valuable DNA out the window? Four you're a terrible liar Keiichiro! FESS UP!"

Ryou went back to his calm, unfazed self.

"Ryou?"

"Yes, Keiichiro?"

"You're gonna chase me now, aren't you?"

"What do you think you big idiot? Now, Spill or face the wraith of Ryou!" After about two minutes Ryou caught the café's cook.

"Okay, Okay, I give!" He told him what had happened.

"Ryou you're gonna chase me again aren't you?"

"No."

"Whew!"

"Why should I chase you when I've already got you?" He picked him up by the collar.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I think I was a little bit afraid of THIS happening!"

"Hey Ryou! Ryou! RYOU!" He hears Ichigo's voice. He looks up at the screen.

"Yes?" He sets Keiichiro down.

"What is taking so LONG! You know what? Pudding's got her captured, We'll just bring her to you."

"That works. I figured out what happened. I'll tell you when you get here."


	2. Berri's Berirific Playtown?

PTL: Hey Persons! I'm back! I… I… I… uh… really, rreeaallyy, rrreeeaaallly, rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyyy,

Ryou: (Being the little bastard he is) Ok, Rei, I think they get the point.

PTL: (whispers so readers don't hear) Shut up ya smart ass, (Ichigo takes on an offended look) I'm trying to come across as a really sorry person so they'll take sympathy on me and NOT chase me like you did Keiichiro. (Back to normal loud, a little babyish, annoyingly over-perky self) sorry. I started back to school for the first time in (counts on fingers) (1… 2… 3… 4… 5…) 5 years! I've been a tiny-winy, itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny, incy-wincy,

Ichigo: (In the background) Are those even words?

Ryou: (Also in the background) (Duh!) No.

PTL: (Pretending not to hear them) little bit

Ryou: (To his current girlfriend) Cover your pretty, little, precious kitten ears, sweetheart. (Damn, he gets MUSHY)

PTL: BUSY (FYI that means emphasis on BUSY) (Getting Impatient) Ryou, stop feeling up Ichigo and BOTH of you do the disclaimer. (Yes, I know I'm making him seem perverted, but see the middle of the chapter.) (Both of the give me the I-hate-you-cuz-you're-a-freaking-bitch look)

Both: FINE! (Looks at audience)

Ichigo: Ever so high and mighty Rei does not own us, TMM, or anything else in this story,

Ryou: She does own the plot, plot bunnies, Bubbo, Yuzua, and Berri's BeRiRiFiC Playtown, and the Moonlight Café (Coming VERY SOON as a separate fic itself)  
All: Read, Review, Enjoy!

Keiichiro: Please?

Just as Ryou had finished tying Keiichiro to a chair, the girls came in with a very sticky, semi-damp, (which is why she's sticky) struggling girl, who was wearing a denim jacket, white tank-top, blue jeans, and black leather boots. Her red-blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, with two, wavy strands framing her face. Between Zakuro and Ichigo they tied her down beside Keiichiro, much to her dismay.

Yuzua's POV (Rewind a bit)

I got the pudding my skin, with the help of a pink-haired girl (whom I recall, saying her name was Ichigo), and then I transformed back, as did she. Before I could try to run out of the park's restroom, she grabbed my arm with a rather tight grip. "Alright, let's go." Ichigo said it as though she had better things she could be doing. "Let go of me, bitch!" So what, I have a temper, all right. "Oh," She starts laughing, dragging me through the doorway, "Nya, Minto, we have a rude little potty mouth on our hands." "What makes you say so?" An interested, sarcastic tone rang from a blue-haired girl.

"I called her a bitch." I muttered through gritted teeth. "Oh? Really?" I got slapped across the face. "Humph." If looks could kill, someone's writing an obituary for Minto; with the look I gave her she'd been shot 327 time in that petite little body of hers. What the Hell, I KNOW that BITCH did NOT just slap me. I started grabbing for her until something blacked me out.

XOXOXOXOHWHATHAPPENSNEXT!XOXOXOX

I regained consciousness as I'm being carried into a café. I hear a young voice that seemed to fit the one that attacked me and covered me in pudding. Pudding. Where (besides all over the world) have I heard that? Oh, I think that's her name, or Purin. Anyway I heard Purin's, I think, voice say to someone else, "Retatsu, (I think that's the green-haired one with glasses) Onee-chan, I think she's awake."

I gently (Thank God) got put down and I opened my eyes to see a girly, almost like it's Valentines Day over in America with lots of pink, white, and red everywhere, along with hearts scattered amuck. I start to get up and run home, pretending this has never happened. Ichigo and the Infamous Zakuro Fujiwara grab me before I can escape.

The next thing I know I'm tied up next to my new friend, Keiichiro, in a chair. My automatic reaction is:

Keiichiro's POV

"KEIICHIRO, WHAT IN THE SEVEN FREAKING HELLS IS GOING ON? I SWEAR ON THAT PENDANT YOU GAVE ME IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE HELL'S GONING ON I'M GONNA KILL SOMEBODY. WHETHER IT'S YOU OR THEM SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE! YOU HAD BETTER PRAY MY HANDS DON'T COME LOOSE FROM THIS DAMN CHAIR OR ELSE I'LL…"

She had to end her rant there because Ryou gagged her. The girls stopped glaring at her and started glaring at me. Ryou sat down and immediately motioned for Ichigo. She sat down on his lap and then they joined in the glaring contest. Zakuro was the first to speak, amazingly enough.

"Keii, What did She mean by 'that pendant YOU gave her', and How does she know you?"

Oo… A cliffy… Aren't I evil? Anyway, I said at the top "Ryou's Girlfriend" and I said I would explain down here. Because of my last few fics, I'm going to link it all together eventually. But Masaya will come back soon and I'm probably making this story a continuation of Tourniquet. (No Promises, Plot bunnies are bouncing around) Anyway Ichigo is Ryou's girlfriend and I'm sorry if Ryou, Ichigo, or anybody else seems bitchy, annoying, OOC, or just plain bad ass.

Normal POV 

So Keiichiro explained everything again, Yuzua got some much-deserved apologies and then Pudding said something about taking her siblings out and asked if anyone would come with her. They all agreed and Pudding said that someone Yuzua had never heard of and his brothers were going to meet her at her house and that she would be back at the café in ten minutes. So while she was gone they discussed what to do about Yuzua (Who had long since been untied (as had Keii) from the chair) and decided that she could stay. Purin arrived with three boys who where introduced to her as Pai, Kishu -who tried to feel up her ass, and Taruto –also known as Tart and Tar-Tar by Pudding, and her nine siblings. They took a massive 16-passenger van and a smaller 7-passenger mini-van to a newer part of Tokyo. They turned down a new street and came to a place with a Pink, Blue, and White sign that read:

Welcome to

Berri's BeRiRiFiC Playtown ()()

Come play with Usagi and Bubbo!****

"Okay I'm ready to leave… (Stares at his watch) now." Ryou had seen enough without going in. "I'm here, so are you." They kiss then get out of the car. 11 kids (Purin's siblings, and Purin, and Tart themselves) run screaming into the building. "We'd better be glad I called ahead and reserved enough tables, all I have to do is pay." Ichigo took Ryou's Credit card and paid. Handing the card back to Ryou see looked at him and sighed. "This is gonna be one helluva night." She smiled. Ryou got down on one knee…

Oo Another Cliffy. I think this is the LONGEST Chapter in my history of "Chapters I've Wrote" and this time it really is the end. Just as a side note this was gonna be 2 Chapters but I was nice. Is Ryou proposing? Stretching? Bending down to tie his shoe? To look up Ichigo's skirt? Only I know! MuHahahaha!

I'm evil.

The plot bunnies have left me here for the long night. I don't feel good. Love ya lots!


	3. More fun at Berri's

Me: I tried to buy Ryou off eBay but Ichigo beat me to it so in case you can't tell, THEY AIN"T MINE!!!!

Ryou and Kish: Hahahahahahahaha

Me: Rub it in why don't you?????

Here's a continuation of my story…………….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Where we left off……

Berri's BeRiRiFiC Playtown

Ryou got down on one knee next to Ichigo and…………………………………

Tied Heicha's shoe. Then he gets up and walks up to the counter where Berri was standing. "Berri, I'm ready when you are…" He told her.

"Okay, gimme 10 minutes, Ry." (Btw Berri's not a Mew, just a friend of Ryou's)

"Fine with me, Ber..."

Ryou walked back over to Ichigo and told her to make sure she was in the front row in 10 minutes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it'll be worth it." And then he left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ten minutes later…

Berri walked on stage, holding a glistening microphone in her left hand and had her right tightly secured around whatever was in it. Ryou stood by the entrance to the stage. Berri glanced at him and upon receiving a nod, turned on her mike.

"Before tonight's show, I'd like to introduce a special guest who's a good friend of mine, Ryou Shirogane!!!!" The crowd erupted in cheers. He held a microphone of his own, Berri's pink, his silver. Berri handed him what turned out to be a small box from her right hand. "Good luck." She blessed him.

"How's everyone tonight?" The crowd erupted into cheers. Everyone knew who he was, so why wouldn't they? "At this time I would like to ask Ichigo Momomiya to come to the stage. Ichigo practically ran to meet her boyfriend. He handed Berri the mike. Upon getting down on one knee he opened the box to show a rose-shaped diamond ring,

"Ichigo, I love you with all of my heart, soul, and mind. Will you marry me?" The Ryou and the crowd held their breath.

"Oh, Ryou! I love you too!" He wasn't sure where this is going.

"So does that mean yes?" He waited for her answer on pins and needles.

"OF COURSE!!!!!" She screamed then jumped into his arms. Berri 'just so happened' to be filming this show, and also 'just happened' to have a camera, and 'just happened' to tape, and take pictures of the entire thing. Along with the passionate kiss that followed the ring.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

WOW!!!!!!!!!!!! I actually got two chapters done today…. Maybe even three…. Well Read & Review………… I realize this was kind of a pointless chapter too.


End file.
